Vidas Paralelas
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Otro fic cortito, esta vez con Bill Weasley.


Disclaimer: Bill no es mio, pero Lena si. Chúpate esa, Rowling.  
Spoiler: Nop, aquí no tenemos de esos.  
  
**************  
  
VIDAS PARALELAS  
  
-¿Estas listo?- él asintió a modo de respuesta, y espalda contra espalda alzaron a la vez las varitas. Pronunciaron el hechizo conjuntamente, saliendo de las varitas un chorro de luz de color azufre. La luz se mantuvo unos instantes, apagándose después.  
  
Eres bueno, Chico Listo- murmuró ella con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Él rió y la miró: la chica tendría su edad, y llevaba el pelo corto, excepto dos mechones largos a ambos lados de la cara, de color azul real. Vestía una túnica clara con las mangas cortadas que evidentemente había visto tiempos mejores, y estaba cubierta de polvo de pies a cabeza.  
  
Mejor llámame Bill. Alguien de ahí fuera podría enfadarse- él le guiñó un ojo y ella rió abiertamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él pensó que a la luz de la lámpara mágica que inundaba la cámara de la pirámide ella se veía realmente bien- ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo de nuevo?  
  
-Dame un minuto- pidió ella, y él asintió. Iba a decir algo cuando, súbitamente, la lámpara se apagó, dejándolos en la mas completa oscuridad- Oh, mierda, otra vez no... Lumos!.  
  
¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó él, mientras intentaba un conjuro iluminador, con resultado nulo.  
  
Es un corte de magia. Las pirámides son viejas y los equipos con los que trabajamos no son de primera, precisamente- el no podía verla, pero la oía moverse a tientas por la cámara. Por fin llegó hasta la puerta cerrada. Ella gritó- Profesor Boleslav!!! ¿Me oye?! ¡¡Estamos sin magia aquí adentro!! Profesor!!...El pobre es muy mayor y está algo sordo- aclaró ella. Bill ya lo había visto, con una túnica manchada de barro y un sombrero de paja para combatir el sol. Por fin, parecía que el profesor la había escuchado- No tenemos magia!!  
  
Lena, querida, estamos intentando arreglarlo. No hagáis nada mientras tanto...- la voz cascada del profesor llegaba amortiguada por los gruesos muros de piedra.  
  
No, ya. - dijo ella malhumorada. Bill la escucho sentarse en el suelo, bajo aquella oscuridad reinante- Si ya me lo dijo mi madre: "la arqueomagia no es para ti..."... ¿Sabes? Mis padres son medimagos. Los dos. Ellos hubieran querido que yo siguiera con la tradición familiar, pero ya ves tu...  
  
Ahhhh- dijo él, sin saber que más decir.  
  
-Pues si, porque este es un mundo básicamente de hombres y siempre tienes que estar peleando para demostrar que vales... esto no va por el profesor Boleslav, porque realmente él es un cielo... aunque está ya viejo, el pobre, y la mitad de los días le tenemos que recordar donde estábamos trabajando el día anterior... Tu deshaces hechizos para Gringgotts, ¿no?... ahh, esos enanos capitalistas...  
  
Él no podía verla, pero la imaginaba sacudiendo la cabeza, en algo que adivinaba como un gesto característico suyo. Sin poderlo evitar, se echó a reír.  
  
Sí- reconoció él- Trabajo para Gringgotts. Hoy aquí, mañana en Portugal... es un buen trabajo, viajo mucho y está bien pagado... aunque tienes sus riesgos, como todo... Fíjate que, hoy mismo, por ayudar a una expedición de arqueomagos, me he quedado encerrado en el interior de una pirámide, sin poder usar magia... - el sonrió, y hubiera dado su mano derecha por asegurar que ella también lo hacía- Mis padres están contentos con mi trabajo, aunque mi madre hubiera preferido un puesto a salvo de riesgos en el ministerio de magia. Pero mi sueño cuando era niño era ser profesor.  
  
- ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts? He oído que es muy bueno. Yo fui a Beauxbatons, porque mis padres vivían esos años en Francia- Lena suspiró- Todas mis compañeras eran unas zorras. Tuve una infancia muy desgraciada...  
  
- ¿Y como lo superaste?  
  
- Oh, bueno... pegando a las otras niñas- dijo ella con voz risueña- Cuéntame, ¿cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Dumbledore es tan bueno como dicen?  
  
-Pues no sé que contarte- dijo él reflexionando un momento- Si, Dumbledore es muy bueno; Y el colegio también... no sé, supongo que en la práctica será muy parecido a otros colegios de magia. yo fui premio anual el último año.  
  
-Vaya!! Así que realmente eres un chico listo- dijo ella con admiración- Nadie lo diría por tu aspecto...  
  
¿Qué le pasa a mi aspecto?- preguntó él algo molesto- ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta...  
  
-Y a mí también, tonto- dijo ella riéndose- pero tienes que admitir que no cumples con los "estándares" de los empleados de Gringgotts...  
  
- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no soy bajito y tengo pelos en las orejas?  
  
Ella rió con ganas esta vez.  
  
-Eso tampoco. Pero yo me refería a tu pelo, y al colmillo ese que llevas colgado... me encanta...  
  
-¿De veras te gusta?- dijo el alegremente- Mi madre lo odia; y cada vez que voy a verla insiste en cortarme el pelo...  
  
-A mi madre tampoco le gusta mi pelo. Ni mi ropa: siempre me dice que parezco una gitana- mientras ella hablaba, el se acercó lentamente hasta ella, sentándose a su lado.- Hey, hola, Chico Listo!!  
  
-¿Sabes? A mí si me gusta tu pelo- le dijo él mientras le palmeaba las rodillas. Ella rió suavemente, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- Y tus ojos... me gustan mucho tus ojos...  
  
-¿Eso es un tímido intento de ligar conmigo, Chico Listo?- él habría jurado que ella había sonreído, aunque fuera imposible en aquella oscuridad- Porque si es así, no sabría qué contestar... - la voz de ella sonaba falsamente tímida.  
  
-Podrías contestar que sí... - ahora él le estaba acariciando suavemente la cara, acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella.  
  
-Está bien, Chico Listo- dijo ella en un susurro, sus labios cerca de los suyos- Pero creo que tienes que saber que lo hago solo por ese colmillo de dragón que llevas colgado de la oreja...  
  
Ambos se rieron, el aliento cálido contra sus caras. Las manos de él sobre su hombro y su mejilla. El calor sofocante del interior de la cámara se hizo mas pesado por momentos. Y justo cuando apenas se rozaron los labios, la lámpara mágica volvía a iluminar la cámara. Ellos se separaron, riéndose nerviosos. El se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano, para que ella se levantara también. Ella se sacudió la túnica del polvo del suelo, agachándose a recoger su varita del suelo.  
  
-Ehh, los de ahí dentro, ¿me oís? - El profesor Boleslav gritaba desde fuera, la voz cimbreante por la edad- Hemos arreglado el problema, pero no sabemos cuanto durará... Terminad rápido y salid de ahí. Lena ¿Me oyes?  
-Si, si, profesor, le oigo- gritó ella también- Enseguida  
terminamos.  
  
Ella se volvió y miró a Bill, las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y los  
gestos un poco más nerviosos que antes.  
  
-¿Estás lista?- preguntó él, poniéndose de nuevo espalda contra  
espalda, las varitas de nuevo preparadas.  
  
Para lo que quieras- dijo ella; y él rió escandalosamente.  
  
FIN 


End file.
